


Declaration

by ThePurestofSeaWarriors



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Death, Exile, F/M, Love, Marriage, Sex, War, conclusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 21:21:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11067384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePurestofSeaWarriors/pseuds/ThePurestofSeaWarriors
Summary: After Taking the seven kingdoms Queen Daenerys Targaryen has a shock at what greets her when she finally enters the Throne room in the Red Keep. What will she decree to be the future of Jaime Lannister and where does Brienne of Tarth come into the equation.





	Declaration

A/N Hello Guys, it has been a long time since I published anything I apologise I have been really busy with my studies and writing has since taken a back bench. However, this is my first story from the world of A Song of Ice and Fire and it is one I’m really nervous to publish so be kind. I’m not sure if this will ever be canon but it is a fluffy Jaime and Brienne story that I hope you all will enjoy. Remember this story is rated M for a reason and if you are uncomfortable with scenes of an intimate nature I don’t believe this story is for you. Everyone Enjoy and Review.

 

Queen Daenerys Targaryen stood at the doorway of the throne room in the Red Keep. The war for the dawn had been won and the war for the Iron throne was all but over and she was nearly the anointed Queen. Her nephew Jaehaerys Targaryen or how he is commonly known King Jon Snow had refused the Iron throne and only wished to be a King in the North and due to his Targaryen bloodline Daenerys had agreed to this. Meaning that Targaryen rule would stretch the length of the continent and further into the new lands beyond the wall which had fallen into Jon's jurisdiction. To do this however Daenerys only had one thing to do now to be the true Queen. Remove Cersei Lannister from the Iron throne. 

However, The sight that greeted her as she entered the vast hall was the most surprising. Ser Jaime Lannister or The Kingslayer as he was more commonly know cradling the blood-soaked, lifeless corpse of his sister the late Queen Cersei Lannister in his arms with her former Hand Qyburn before her. Jaime looked up to see the violet eyed woman standing in front of him and the most surprising thing was his little brother Tyrion standing next to her with a look on his face that was potent with utter shock.

'Your Grace. Tyrion.' Acknowledged Jaime with emotion in his voice. At this moment the northern forces marched into the throne room. King Jon Snow, Ser Davos Seaworth, Tormund Giantsbane and Lady Brienne of Tarth spotted Jaime with shock plastered on their faces too.

‘Kingslayer, or shall I now address you as Queenslayer too?’ Responded the new Queen.

Jaime just looked in shock at the room before him. His brother was back, His former lover and sister dead in his arms and yet another face that gave his heart a flutter was standing before him. Emerald eyes met Sapphire and looked at each other with a look of uneasiness and chemistry. This didn’t go unnoticed in the room. Jaime laid the corpse of his sister into a way that was respectful and removed his cloak and covered the body of the late Queen, rid himself of his weapon his Valyrian steel sword Widow’s Wail which he had recently renamed 'Honour' and stood in front of the group.

‘Guards seize him! Escort him to the black cells!’ Declared the new Queen.

Jaime was grabbed by two bloodied unsullied and escorted from the room.

Daenerys took her rightful seat on the Iron throne soon after Jaime’s departure from the room after having Cersei’s and Qyburn's corpses removed from the room too. 

The next day Daenerys had a small intimate crowning in the Throne Room.

‘Your Grace’ Tyrion Lannister piped up from next to the queen during the festivities.

‘What is it my Lord Hand?’ Replied the new Queen with a touch of satisfaction in her voice.

‘To what is your plans concerning my brother?’ Asked Tyrion delicately.

‘After what he did to my father I would see it fit to have him executed publicly tomorrow. However, after what he has done to your sister I seldom deem it fit.’ This was met with an exhale of relief which was heard from a rather tall woman. Who promptly blushed as everyone looked round at her.

‘Brienne what is your true involvement with my brother?’ Asked Tyrion curiously having heard rumours of something between the two of them.

‘Well, as you know after what happened with Renly Baratheon a man to whom I did not slay. I was sworn into the service of Catelyn Stark. After this Jaime was taken prisoner and  
after nearly a year I was commanded to escort him to Kings Landing to trade him for Arya and Sansa Stark. However, during our journey we encountered many troubles. We got captured by Bolton men who tried to rape me until Jaime told them a small lie about my father’s wealth to save me, due to this it ended up in the loss of his sword hand by some Mummers. I have never seen someone so depressed. During this we were beaten and mistreated then we reached Harrenhal where Jaime saw a maester and we were given a bit less of harsher treatment. We were clothed fed and treated with a bit of dignity. This lead to a discussion with Roose Bolton who said Jaime could carry on his journey and I would be ransomed back to my father. Jaime left and Bolton’s man Locke saw the ransom offered by my father as an insult and put me in a fighting pit with a bear and the only weapon I was given was a wooden sword. I thought I would die. I was preparing to do so when someone dived into the pit to save me. It was Jaime. He scared the bear off and saved my life that day. We both left Harrenhal injured and carried on our journey. During this time I saw Jaime as an honorable man. We arrived in Kings Landing only to find out that Arya was missing and Sansa was now married to Tyrion and Robb and Catelyn were dead. Shortly after Joffrey’s murder Sansa disappeared with the true culprit of the regicide Littlefinger. This lead Jaime to order me to find and protect Sansa because even he knew of her innocence. He packed me off with a new suit of armour, my sword Oathkeeper and my squire Podrick. Every story you have heard about Jaime is true but some have been severely warped and changed and were told from the Baratheon’s point of view. Ask for his side of things if you decide for him to have a trial’ Brienne replied with sadness in her voice.

The whole room was in utter shock. Jaime Lannister the well known Oathbreaker and man without honour was actually the opposite to what everyone thought

‘Well that gives an indepth look at it.’ Replied Tyrion who was in shock.

‘It certainly has. I cannot execute him but I should for his murder of my father. I will take my leave and return when I have decided on a worthy punishment. Replied Daenerys.

Daenerys and Tyrion left the room along with Varys, Missandei, Grey Worm, Jon and Davos to discuss a punishment. They returned a matter of hours later and Daenerys asked for Jaime to be released from his cell and brought to the throne room.

Jaime was brought back to the room where he was put to kneel in front of the Dragon queen.

‘Ser Jaime Lannister. Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West. I Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, First of my Name, the Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, The Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons. Charge you with the murders of King Aerys II Targaryen, Queen Cersei Lannister and Jory Cassel. The grevious bodly harm of Brandon Stark. You have paid for the latter with the loss of your hand I therefore strip you of your titles and send you into exile on the Isle of Tarth. Due to it being of the mainland of Westeros.’ Daenerys decreed.

Jaime looked at the Queen with relief that he wasn’t going to be executed. 

‘That is most kind of you my Queen. But why Tarth?’ Jaime asked looking over at Brienne.

‘Well it comes to my attention that the heir apparent of the position is in need of a marriage. I also decree and announce the betrothment of Jaime of House Lannister to Lady Brienne of Tarth.’ Daenerys stated.

‘Why do you wish for me to marry Ser Jaime?’ Enquired Brienne.

‘Well the love and respect you share for each other is evident and your account of your quest. Also the looks that you keep sharing stink of attraction. That and your oath to Catelyn Stark has been fulfilled as both Arya and Sansa are safely back at Winterfell.’ Stated Tyrion.

The whole room murmured with agreement at this Jaime was in shock at this because he knew he had felt something for Brienne but didn’t realise it could be love. Brienne was as red as the Lannister banner which was quite fitting.

‘Do you agree to this marriage?’ Asked Daenerys. 

‘Yes.’ Replied Jaime simply.

‘I do too.’ Stated Brienne awkwardly.

‘Then it’s settled I hereby exile Jaime Lannister to the Isle of Tarth. Any return to mainland Westeros without my consent and prior knowledge will be met with your immediate imprisonment and execution. Do you understand Jaime?’ Asked Daenerys.

‘I do my queen. Thank you for being merciful.’ Replied Jaime as he was unshackled. 

His eyes sought out Brienne in the room and moved over to her. Brienne was so surprised she was frozen on the spot. Jaime enveloped his soon to be wife in an embrace where he brushed his lips on hers. Brienne was surprised when she responded and started to kiss Jaime back. Before long they were in a heated embrace and only the light cough of Tyrion Lannister brought them round.

‘I will have a septon come round tonight and see you two are married in front of the Queen then tomorrow you will start of your exile in Tarth as the future Lord and Lady of Evenfall hall.’ Replied Tyrion.

‘Thank you brother.’ Said Jaime who enveloped his brother into a huge hug after detaching himself from his bride.

The court left the room with Jaime and Brienne following Tyrion and Daenerys from the room.

That evening quickly came round and Jaime and Brienne were married by a septon in the throne room with Tyrion, Daenerys, Jon and Davos as witnesses. The vows were said after Jaime wrapped his wife in a crimson and gold cloak. The moment that Brienne was announced as Jaime’s wife he brought her into another heated embrace that made her blush to a bright crimson which matched the cloak she was now wearing.

After a small dinner. Jaime and Brienne were shown to their quarters to sleep for the night.

‘Well wench, you are now my wife. I never thought I would ever call someone that.’ Jaime stated.

‘Well Jaime I never envisioned marrying and I was very surprised earlier when Tyrion announced we were to be wed. I was even more surprised when you kissed me the way you did.’ Said Brienne.

Well you are my wife now and I’m glad that I am wed to someone who respects me and I have deep respect for myself and knows my darkest secret. You didn’t say about that in your speech did you?’ Jaime asked

‘No I didn’t it wasn’t my place to tell them Jaime I just told them the story of our journey to the capital that’s all.’ Replied Brienne.

‘Thank you my lady. Now we must ensure this is a lawful marriage.’ Stated Jaime with a waggle of his eyebrows.

Brienne blushed when Jaime captured her lips with his own Brienne slowly shed Jaime of his Lannister garbs and Jaime was making quick work of the buttons on the back of her simple blue dress. Clothes were quickly shed leaving Jaime only in his breaches and Brienne in her small clothes. Jaime Removed his breaches and Brienne her small clothes. They were now stood naked in front of each other. Jaime’s eyes devoured her body it looked better than he remembered from the baths at Harrenhal. Brienne thought the exact same thing. Jaime lead Brienne onto the bed where he kissed every surface and freckle he could before he found her small breasts. He kissed and licked each inflicting a moan from Brienne each time he did.

Jaime kissed her stomach until he got to her wet maidenhood he inflicted a moan by licking her engorged clitoris in circular motions he took one of his long digits and inserted it into her wet heat this gained a sensual moan from Brienne as he inserted another and brought them up into a rhythm. Before Brienne had the chance to orgasm Jaime removed his fingers satisfied with her wetness he looked Brienne into the eye and kissed her even more. During this she found herself running her hands down his toned body and finding his very evident arousal. Brienne touched him in a matter of innocence which was somewhat fitting. Jaime removed her hand and looked at her almost enough to ask her a question. Brienne nodded as Jaime positioned Himself on top of his new bride. He slowly entered her but the restraint of her maiden head made this difficult. After a small battle and many moans of pain coming for Brienne and many kisses to make the pain go away. Jaime was fully inside of his new wife. After a moment for Brienne to become adjusted to this new type of intimacy Jaime pulled out and plunged back in. They soon met into a good rhythm and many minutes later Brienne started to clench around Jaime as she shouted out his name in pure pleasure as she road out her orgasm. This made Jaime fall into oblivion as he spilled his seed into Brienne.

After falling on top of his new wife and catching his breath. Jaime noticed the mess they had caused on the bed with Brienne’s maiden's blood and his seed. He had a face of satisfaction as he looked at his wife who had the same expression on her face. Brienne kissed Jaime and he took her three more times that evening. Brienne fell asleep on Jaime’s chest that night feeling complete for once in her life.

The next morning Jaime and Brienne awoke early where they made love twice more. A handmaiden later came in with food to break their fast with and to change the bedding of which she let out a tutting noise and quickly left the room. To which Jaime and Brienne burst out in fits of laughter. Tyrion soon made an appearance to go over the plans for the day and when they would be setting sail for Tarth.

Just after midday Jaime and Brienne were escorted down to the dock where their ship was waiting. After an emotional farewell with Tyrion and a nod with Daenerys, Jaime boarded the ship where his wife was waiting at the bow of the ship. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her air. The ship began to set sail and as it made its way through the blue waters of Kings Landing. Jaime and Brienne looked back at the capital with their hands knitted together both glad to be saying goodbye to the city, the monarchy, the politics and the Great Game. For they were now together and their future looked bright.

20 Years Later

Galladon Lannister-Tarth the first born son of Lord Jaime and Lady Brienne of Tarth was walking through the gardens at Evenfall Hall when his sister Joanna and her twin Tytos were sparring whilst their youngest sister Arianne looked on in pride at her sister's prowess with the sword. His mother and father looked on at their children playing with happiness in their hearts and knowing that the wars they had lived through and the violence they had both endured had been worth it. For now they had found their paradise on Tarth and the love that they now shared was stronger than anything that they had felt before. 

 

A/N : The Lannister-Tarth children’s ages:

Galladon Lannister-Tarth: 19 (conceived on his parents wedding night no less.)  
Joanna and Tytos Lannister-Tarth: 14  
Arianne Lannister-Tarth: 10


End file.
